1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved tail fin assembly and method of attachment as employed in a high performance tactical missile assembly
2. Description of the Related Art
High performance tactical missiles employ a plurality of tail fins to control performance of the missile during flight to the target. Known missile assemblies mount each tail fin on a fin platform which is itself attached to the missile by special screws mounted on opposite sides of platform. In order to initiate movement of the tail fins, each platform is attached to a control shaft that mates to the bottom surface of the tail fin assembly. As the control shaft is made to rotate, the attached tail fin also rotates in a pre-determined direction, thereby controlling movement of the tactical missile assembly. A primary drawback to such an attachment assembly is the need for special tools to attach the fin platform to the control shaft. Such tools must be maintained in the inventory of all stations that could possibly have a need to replace a damaged tail fin.
To assure that the tail fin can withstand the forces incurred during high performance flight, known missile assemblies such as the AMRAAM missile employ a tail fin mounted on a fin platform and formed of a complex internal honeycomb/spar design with brazed facesheets: a design that has proven expensive to manufacture. Such a design is also missile specific, preventing the same tail fin construction design from being adapted for a variety of tactical missiles.
It has also been found that maintaining the required tolerances between conventional tail fin assemblies and their missile attachment members can be difficult at best. If the fastening screws attaching the tail fins to the missile are improperly torqued, the tail fin may become misaligned, damaging the aerodynamic integrity of tail fin assembly, which may lead to failure of the missile assembly during flight.
It is clear that there exists a need in the art for an improved tail fin assembly and method of attachment to the missile frame. Such an assembly should be able to be assembled within proper tolerances without the need for any special tools. Preferably, the tail fins should be constructed from a simple, homogenous design which can be manufactured at the lowest possible costs.